


so, wendy's or?

by bbyunnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Tumblr Prompt, all connie wanted to do was get a 4 for 4 at wendy's, pieck is a tease, sasha's dating someone?, squad banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/pseuds/bbyunnie
Summary: ‘ all i’m saying is we both got $2, if we put it together we can get a 4 for 4 from wendy’s and split it. ‘
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein/Pieck, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	so, wendy's or?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most I've written in a while, and I couldn't wait to share it with y'all. pieck being a member of the squad has been a continuing theme in my work ( but are we really surprised? )
> 
> prompt taken from dovingmemes. I couldn't help myself.

‘ all i’m saying is we both got $2 , if we put it together we can get a 4 for 4 from wendy’s and split it. ‘

“tax included?”

“I got it covered. hey, you guys wanna go to wendy’s?”

“I could go for something to eat.”

“does it really take four people to go to wendy’s?”

“you wanna stay here?”

 _with mikasa?_ hangs loosely in the air between the accused and the accuser. the former, unblinking, and unimpressed. at least that’s how he appears to be. beneath that blank, handsome exterior lies the truth. the monster within purrs at the sound of her name, even on the tongue of someone else. staying behind her was one thing, which he actually wouldn’t mind doing if it weren’t for the company with her. if he is to choose being surrounded by estrogen or risk getting seated with jean in the backseat for twenty minutes, he’d go with the latter. hesitantly, though.

eren sighs, hands in pockets as he straightens from his slouch against the wall, foot dropping flat against the carpet. “I’ll go see if they want anything.”

might as well not leave the girls starving, he figures. he’s sure he’s got at least ten bucks on him.

“he’s going to kiss her goodbye.”

a soft chuckle. “of course.”

he peeps his head in, drawing out her name in long syllables. _“mi - kah - sa.”_

the subtle perk in her posture upon hearing his voice does not go unnoticed by him. wine colored lips part as she exhales, twin sets of greys settling upon one another. jet black bangs fall over in her eyes, long tresses brushed to one side, by what he presumed to be historia’s doing. the blonde in question is curled up on the opposite end of the couch with her feet tucked in, nodding off with a blue sweater that eren faintly recognizes draped over her petite frame. below her sits sasha, brown and bubbly, but surprisingly quiet as her fingers tap away at her phone after it buzzes.

her eyes smile. his soften. 

whatever she had been reading becomes the least of importance, closing her book shut with a muted thud. she shifts to stand. his palm goes up.

“you don’t have to get up.”

“where are you going?” she stretches the pads of her fingers instead. they intertwine with his in the closing space between them.

“getting food. you want anything?” he brings his other hand up to meet its partner, long digits folding down over soft ivory.

she hums, settles on her knees. “fries.”

“that’s it?”

“make it a large, actually.”

“okay.” he leans down to kiss her. their foreheads touch before their lips do.

“if you can.” between the first, nearly lost in the second. 

“water?”

“yes, thank you.” against his cheek. kisses him there, too. “or, I mean,” she thinks about it. “I’ll drink whatever you drink.”

“okay.”

_“use my card.”_

the voice that does not come from either of them is soft, with a slight rasp, as historia begins to come to. she blinks a couple of times, stretches. “armin?”

“yeah?” an armin appears, just as he would have been: summoned by the angel of the group.

“go grab my purse.” a request, never a demand.

“which one?”

 _“michael kors,”_ they say, armin’s tone rising in question, but he nods in certainty after they answer in synchronization. he leaves only for a moment before he’s walking back with the pink and white satchel over his arm. by now, historia has pushed herself up into a sitting position, though a bit slouched, and armin kneels before her.

“thank you.” a manicured hand disappears briefly before she withdraws her wallet - which matches, obviously - and clips it open. she then takes out a slick, black credit card and hands it to him. “just cover the whole thing. don’t worry about spending your money. get me something, too. my treat.”

“okay. sasha? sasha.” 

historia nudges sasha in the back of her head with her toe. “sasha!”

“oh my god, _what_. what.”

“you’re usually the first in line when it comes to food. what’s got you distracted?”

“I can answer that.” pieck emerges from the bathroom, flicking the light switch back off as she exits. by now connie and jean have backtracked into the living room, grown impatient from waiting on eren - and now armin - for so long. they know they were right about eren and mikasa, but now that historia is awake, armin bends at every beck and call? they seriously can’t be _that_ whipped, can they? “it’s not _what_ that has her distracted.” teasing, dark eyes twinkling. it brings pieck happiness at the expense of sasha’s. the smile on her face, rivaling sasha’s reddening cheeks, says it all. “it’s _whom_. right, sasha?”

“shut _up_.”

“eh?” connie makes a face.

“what’re you going on about now, huh?” jean slips a lazy arm around pieck’s shoulders.

“nothing! it’s nothing! wendy’s? wendy’s!” cue sasha’s nervous laughter as she stands, slipping her phone into the back booty pocket of her shorts. “let’s go!” slipping her arm through connie’s, hoping to god, _dear god,_ that the attention on her diverts onto something else.

pieck giggles and says nothing more. only gives jean a quick, light pat on his sternum before resuming her spot between historia and mikasa on the couch.

“at this point, I think we should go out. there’s what, eight of us?”

“I’d hate to be working in drive thru tonight.”

“why not pizza or something? we don’t have to go anywhere.”

“eren, you _lazy ass_ -”

“let’s stay in.” 

yep. he’s sitting back down.

“oh my god.”

“guys.”

“what the hell are we doing?”

“I thought we were doing wendy’s?”

“are we?”

 _“aren’t_ we? 4 for 4? guys, c’mon.”

“we can get two 4 for 4’s?”

“but would that really feed us? _us?”_

“you guys are giving me a headache,” historia drones.

an artful pause.

then,

“hungry ass.”

an uproar.

and as connie, sasha, and jean got into their umpteenth food debate, eren sinks lower onto the floor, eyes rolling to the ceiling, until mikasa’s arms come around him from behind and he slips between her legs comfortably.

“we’re not going to wendy’s, are we?” armin muses from beside him. eren leans his head back until he’s gazing right up at the dark haired beauty who holds him captive. she bends at waist to kiss his forehead.

“nope. I’m deciding now. _they_ can have wendy’s.” historia swipes her thumb up. “postmates?”

in unison.

_“postmates.”_

**Author's Note:**

> eren, mikasa, historia, and armin end up getting japanese. pieck, jean, connie, and sasha actually go to the drive thru at 11pm.


End file.
